


Vision

by hyojinkim



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyojinkim/pseuds/hyojinkim
Summary: Each night you have the dream of the same person, you wish you could remember his name but why does he look so familiar to you?..Pairing: Taehyung x Reader





	Vision

Vision 1  
Remember When Disney taught us how once you meet the guy he is your first true love? well fuck that all the men are the same. Disney has made up a bunch of lies to mess with kid's minds I swear, who falls in love and then gets married the next day to a stranger?! not me. who would fall in love with a 23-year-old living alone who just loves art and spends time at home rather than being social all the time? 

" love is a joke" I mutter to myself as I grab the remote and turn off the tv as I was watching sleeping beauty don't ask why I was watching it mind your business, since the Covid started we can't even go out and do anything all I have been doing is sitting at my house and watching tv isolated from everyone. which is great for me but it still gets on my nerves, but why do I feel like going out? I sigh and grab my phone looking through my contacts seeing if my friend luna would like to tag along. " hey luna you wanna go out for a bit?" I can tell she was hesitant at first but who wants to stay at home for a whole day its been weeks without seeing each other, " yeah sure I'll meet you there in 10" she agreed to meet at Fundoori. 

like my perfection ass would be ready in 10 but since it's luna I have to be there she is my best friend, I get up from the couch heading upstairs into my room trying to hurry up to get ready. " now what should I wear?" I look into my closet and just see a bunch of hoodies and ripped jeans, that's just accurate, to be honest, you think for a moment a realize I had a dress in my attic from that "party" you went to. " holy fu-" you swat all the dust off the bag around the dress it has been a long time you haven't worn this huh? you look at the dress and feel goosebumps go up your arms " Jesus I can't believe this is my only choice" you toss the dress over your shoulder and head into your bathroom to change. " no I'm on my way right now yeah luna I'm heading out of my house now" you hang up the phone with luna who is blabbering to you if you're on your way as you are heading down the stairs towards your car, for some reason you feel uneasy seeing yourself in the mirror in that dress " you're so fake, Barbie is so jealous" you touch your face lightly as you remember how that night went just because I was wearing this dress right?. 

you grip the steering wheel looking straight ahead trying to calm down come on y/n you can go without thinking people are judging you, sigh and take a deep breath finally realizing you can do it, and turn on the engine of your car heading out to your destination. you didn't know where Fundoori was so you put it on the GPA for directions you were still new around Korea since you moved away from that place you did not want to speak of. 6 minutes left until you reach your final destination oh thank god I thought to myself this drive has been very long from the start " is that a fucking Ferris wheel next to a bar?" I look out my window as I park my car. you know what I might just stay here then go home, to be honest, I walk into the building trying to find luna but see people walking around, playing games and drinking having a good time while there's me standing in the corner already trying to find luna. but it's covid isn't there a restriction to be a limit here? " y/n!" I look up from my phone and see a girl with bright silver hair waving at me of course luna is already drunk.

"Luna I come here and you are already drunk?" I grab her arm and wrap it around my shoulders trying to keep her balance up, "listen y/n *hiccup* you gotta try this drink!" she shoves a purple liquid in my face and I can smell how strong it was. " luna you know I don-" she smacks my arm " hey come on its just one night" I look at the drink as she sways it side to side smirking at me waiting for me to take it " just one luna" she nods and smiles handing me the drink. well here goes nothing ruining my stomach with this weird drink for tonight or forever... I take a sip and feel the burning sensation down my throat " so how does it taste?" I scrunch my nose and I can tell luna knows I didn't like it " from that look you didn't like it" I shook my head and coughed how strong the taste was " come on let's get you a better one!" luna grabs my arm and drags me to the bar I have a feeling this night is going to be a long one...

" here y/n drink this one” Luna hands you a clear sparkling drink, I look at it debating if I should drink it or not " it seems like your not a drinker huh?" I look up at the bartender who is looking at me with a towel in his hand, " huh well uhm I kind of do and don't" I rub the back of my neck nervously and he chuckles seeing how nervous I am " well I see but I guess you don't have to drink it, your friend already did it for you" I furrow my eyebrow and look at luna who is drinking my drink already “ luna!" she drops my drink and smiles " sorry y/n I couldn't help myself" I shake my head and I can hear the bartender laugh " don't worry about it I'll give you a non-alcoholic drink for you, it's on the house" I feel luna nudging me I look at her and she is smiling at me while looking at the guy " get his number he wants you" I roll my eyes hearing her say that I can't get into a relationship or even talk to anyone right now. " luna no he doesn't" luna sighs knowing how much I reject the men that try to get into my life, " well I think so" luna mutters under her breath I didnt hear her cause how loud the music was " here is your drink enjoy!" the bartender hands me the drink but before he leaves to handle another customer " wait how much?" he shrugs " you don't need to pay it's on me" he smiles and heads off. 

" not interested huh?" luna chuckles and takes a sip of her drink before heading off. " wait where are you going?!" I take my drink with me and run after luna who is on her way to the dance floor, " luna!" I walk through the crowd trying to find luna which she disappeared right away out of my sight. "are you kidding me?" I roll my eyes and just walk to the nearest couch to sit on to drink, I only came for a little bit, not the whole night. as I was sitting on my phone drinking my drink I didn't bother to acknowledge the people around me at all luna didn't even bother to come and find me either. but why did I feel weird all of a sudden I look around seeing everyone having a good time minding their business but as I turn my head to the other booth I see a man just staring at me, I furrow my eyebrows and turn my head and made sure he was looking at someone else but no one was sitting at the other booth behind me. what the fuck? is there something on my face? I can't stop looking at this man for some reason but I want to " hey" I flinch as I hear someone gets my attention from behind me. "sorry did I scare you" I turn around and see the bartender laughing lightly covering his mouth " no your okay I was just out of it" I chuckle and he nods " well where is your friend?" I shrug looking around to see if she will be in sight now.

" well, I'm free for a bit if you want company?" I look in the direction where the man was and see he was gone, where did he go? " if that's fine with you?" he asks and I nod and smile assuring him it's okay. " yeah I'm just hanging out here for a little more" he smiles brightly and sits down at the booth with me, "I never got your name by the way" I ask the bartender I mean you always ask the person you meet so you can call them by their name, not some random ass thing. " oh it's baekhyung what's your name?" baekhyung? you already know I already have a bunch of nicknames for him I'm just letting you know, " it's y/n" his mouth turns into a straight line and I raise my eyebrow " something wrong?" he shakes his head " no I thought since your a foreigner here you didn't get a Korean name to go by?" I shake my head I never knew you had to do that here at all I always go by y/n and nobody told me that. 

" hmm well I'll give you one" he puts a finger onto his lips trying to think of a name for me " how about... Hyejin?" I pucker my lips thinking about the name "Hye-jin?" he smiles brightly " yes Hye-jin the name means bright and to me, you are a bright girl once I saw you" I smile shyly I personly never had anyone say that to me. " I like that name now that you gave me a name I'm going to give you a nickname" he scoots closer and rests his head onto his hand waiting for me to say it " go for it I'm waiting" shit he's to close now I'm nervous "w-well uh baekhyunnie" he turns around and I can see how red he turned " baekhyunnie that's cute," he says in a high pitched tone and I laugh loudly. 

I never heard any man do that it's adorable " y/n there you are" I see luna coming up to me and baekhyun tripping trying to stand " luna maybe we should go now" I get up helping luna again " Nah I'm going-" before she could even say anything else there was vomit all over the couch next to where I was sitting. "yeah we need to go home" I grab lunas stuff trying to hold luna up by myself " here let me help" baekhyung grabs luna and puts her over his shoulders " wait are you sure? you don't want her throwing up over your shoulders?" he shrugs " Nah I had worse than this" I look at him confused but shrug it off. " alright my car is over here you can put her in the front" I open the front door of my car as baekhyun puts luna in " hey y/n remember .. get his number!" I rub my forehead hearing luna I just shut the door on her and baekhyung laughs. " I'm sorry you had to deal with her today" baekhyung sighs " no it's fine you guys made my night today."

I made some randoms dude night? did I hear that right I looked at him confused, " we made your night?" he looks down shyly " well you mostly did" I chuckle and hit his shoulder playfully. " well you made me more social which is a good thing" I can hear luna screaming hurry up I look at annoyed and sighed " well I guess I should get going, thank you again" but before I can go baekhyun grabbed my hand and I felt him place something in my hand, " it's something you might have forgotten" he smirks and walks away I look at him and down at my hand seeing a piece of paper with a number on it well I guess some good things do happen " y/n!" I turn to my car and yell at luna " I'm coming hold your tits!"

but what you didn't know is that the same man watching you from that booth was watching the whole thing outside...

" y/n I don't feel well," luna says while I try to carry her up the stairs to my apartment, " well if you shouldn't have drunk those drinks then you wouldn't have felt like shit" she groans loudly making me feel like I was taking care of a 5 year old, to be honest, " alright let me get you water" I head into the kitchen quickly before luna does anything stupid I speed walk and see luna sprawled out like a starfish on the couch " oh god luna come on, here drink some water and let's get you changed so you can go to bed" as they say stay indoors maybe I should listen more now so I won't deal with this again. " y/n are you safe here?" I furrow my eyebrows at her question and see her looking down at her hands "yes why do you ask that?" she looks at me with a serious face that's not a look luna will give me if she is playing around " then why was that man in the other booth looking at you like that?" my eyes widen as she said that she saw him also! " you saw him too?!" I feel my heartbeat fast she nods furrowing her eyebrows " he just looked like he was going to do something to you but someone took me away and offered me to drink again and again.." who the fuck? why would they keep her away while this was happening?

" uhm luna can we speak about this in the morning I'm sure you need rest" I smile nervously and she nods slowly " can you keep your door open if I need anything?" I nod and head upstairs saying goodnight to luna, I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about what luna just said to me " does he have to do anything with luna?" that's all I'm wondering about I turn on my side and try to sleep as hard as I can. 12 to 20 minutes later I finally passed out from just laying there it hasn't taken me that long to sleep for some reason but at least I'm getting sleep at least for now...

" y/n come here~" I hear a voice call me out in the distance but all I see is a white room, " hello?" I look around and see nobody "y/n~" the voice calls out to me again but more closer. " where are you?" I turn around where the voice was closer, but I feel someone turn me around and the whole atmosphere change " y-you" he smirks " yes it's me" he pushes me where I land onto something soft I look down and I see I landed onto a bed. I look at him and see him untying his tie my eyes widen as he looks at me with lust " this is just a vision don't worry" before he could do anything else I wake up right away feeling goosebumps and I look around seeing if I'm in the same room. 

What the hell was that?!


End file.
